littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Heart Your Death!
I Heart Your Death! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 28th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Horton. Plot The Liberty Agency followed Queen Jango's trail of of murder spree in Horsfall. Chief MacLeod wanted Abraham and the player to investigate a heist involving a Horton International Museum in Horton. Upon reaching the site of the Egyptian Antiquities Corner, they found the mummified body of pizza delivery boy named Adel Mesfer. The five people were labelled as suspects: Shawnee Young (local woman), Radwan Bashir (museum guide), Owen Symere (park ranger), Stefan Ulrich (museum guard), and Kelly Fisher (high schooler). While searching for evidences, Abraham heard a strange voice from inside the Egyptian Antiquities Corner. He goes to the Sarcophagus to examined, but Queen Jango, who's inside the Sarcophagus, chases after them. However, the player pushed her inside the tomb and buried her to make sure that she presumably death. Mid-investigation, Hisao tells Abraham and the player that Adel Mesfer revealed to be a spy agent from Deathstalker later on, and the knife was found in his hidden chemical lab later in the investigation. It was further revealed that he was stealing chemicals formula from John Flair's lab to manufacture Molotov cocktail. The killer eventually turned out to be a museum guard named Stefan Ulrich. Abraham hated the revelation of a museum guard breaking the law. As a museum guard, Adel had to give him the benefit of a doubt although he grew up being taught not to trust outsiders for a reason. Stefan was fed up with Adel lying to the citizen that he was a terrorist. He lost his friend Takashi Takimoto when Adel throws the Molotov cocktail on him for being a racial. Queen Jango agreed that Adel's murder would pay off for attempt murder of Kelly Fisher. Stefan then went to the victim's hidden lab. During the struggle, Adel was able to burn Stefan's face. Even then, he was able to kill Adel with metal box. He mummified him, placing him inside the Sarcophagus, and wrote a warning to the Deathstalker to stay away from innocent people. The Judge Pereira sentenced Stefan to 25 years in jail and suspension from his job. During Bloody Valentine (4/6), Chief MacLeod requires Fatiha and the player to the museum until a replacement for Stefan was found. He also wanted to interrogate Symere about the love letter, which he said was done on purpose. Symere claimed that the haunted mansion might contain secrets to help Hilda make amends with her past. On Egyptian Antiquities Corner, Fatiha and the player found museum guide Radwan Bashir guilty of using covering up for his chemicals manufacturing scheme as a museum guide system. Meanwhile, Abraham and the player headed off to the romantic cruise ship to search for John Flair, who had gone there and not come back. There, they found both him and a toy belonging to Augusta Porsche. Hilda feared that her daughter had been kidnapped as she never visited the cruise ship. Hilda went to the buffets where they found her bag, which contained a photo of Shawnee Young kissed Ivan Lodge. Fortunately, Augusta is safe in the lab. Hours after the holes were patched up, Symere told the team to head to the botanical garden in San Antonello if they wanted to know more about the Queen Jango's haunted past of the Valentine's Day. Summary Victim *'Adel Mesfer' Murder Weapon *'Metal Box' Killer *'Stefan Ulrich' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect eats falafel. *The suspect watched Murder They Worth. *The suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect eats falafel. *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect watched Murder They Worth. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect eats falafel. *The suspect watched Murder They Worth. *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyph. *The suspect eats falafel. *The suspect has burn marks. Killer's Profile *The killer reads hieroglyph. *The killer eats falafel. *The killer watched Murder They Worth. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images